1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper, a process for producing the same, and a printed article.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important for documents like securities and certificates not to be easily forged. Thus, it is desirable that some kind of forgery prevention technology is applied to paper used as such documents.
As a forgery prevention technology which can be applied to paper, for example, a technology of mixing cellulose fibers such as pulp with functional fibers which do not allow color reproduction by copying is known to date. For example, in the pamphlet of International Publication No. 03/085177 is disclosed paper containing optical interference fibers that are dispersed and mixed with cellulose fibers.
However, in terms of visibility of functional fibers in such paper, there are still some improvements to be made. Specifically, the forgery prevention effect needs to be further improved.